


It suits you.

by Lilmoka



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It suits you.

The first time they touched and felt that chemistry, Aaron was wearing the blue tie. Reid had taken his hand away as if it'd burned him. Hotch had blinked, not quite sure what had happened.

The first time they kissed, Aaron was wearing it again. Spencer had clutched it between his fingers, holding onto it, moaning as he melted in the man's arms.

The first time they went on a date, Aaron had actually intended to wear a red tie, but he'd decided against it at the very last moment. Later that night, he was quite satisfied he chose the blue one, especially seeing the effect it had on Reid.

The first time they made love, Aaron didn't wear the blue tie for long. Spencer threw it carelessly on the floor after a few kisses, too eager to strip his lover down to care. Hotch hadn't minded at all.

The first time Morgan asked Reid why he blushed every time their boss wore that particular item of clothing Aaron didn't even turn around. He just imagined his lover spluttering around adorably and smirked.


End file.
